Kit-Kats and Kissing
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: "Some say chocolate is the universal way to say 'let's fuck.'" Or, Percy hopes this last attempt at flirting can finally get him somewhere with this girl. Sequel to 'Coffee and Courting'. Mortal AU. Percabeth.


**ATTENTION:**

 **If this is your first time reading my stories I suggest checking out the companions to this piece: "Flowers and Flirting" and "Coffee and Courting"! They introduce these characters and their universe a little better. :) If you're here after reading those, please enjoy!**

 _Summary: "Some say chocolate is the universal way to say 'let's fuck.'" Or, Percy hopes this last attempt at flirting can finally get him somewhere with this girl._

* * *

Percy was screwed.

He hadn't called her yet. After an entire 24 hours of thinking about her, of waiting for _her_ to call him, and then _finally_ getting her number, he hadn't called.

He was fucking screwed.

And that's what he was telling his friend Grover over the phone that evening.

"-And I really like her but I had Harper's birthday party this morning and then we took her to the zoo and it's been really chaotic and it's late at night so I don't know if I can call her!"

Percy finished with a deep breath as he absentmindedly tapped his finger against his thigh as he sat on a dirty subway car in New York city. It was nearing ten at night, not very late for a guy his age in downtown New York, but today was his little sister's birthday.

Besides his mom, Harper was the most important girl in his life and they had a tradition of making blue chocolate chip cookies and eating Kit-Kats in a blanket fort while watching Finding Nemo.

That's why he was out shopping instead of partying, and that's also why he was headed back to his mom's apartment to spend the night with Harper (he always claimed he was going to leave early to get back to his flat, but everyone knew he would end up passed out on the floor next to Harper's bed).

"Percy," Grover cleared his throat, making the phone crackle in Percy's ear. "Why the hell are you telling me about calling a girl when you could be calling her right now? She gave you her number, it's not like she's _avoiding_ you!"

"Is it too soon, though?" Percy wondered as the subway cart squealed to a stop at his station and the doors slid open. "Or too _late_?"

"Perce, you're usually chill about girls," Grover sighed as Percy stood and walked out onto the subway platform. "Why are you suddenly freaking out about this chick?"

"Instant chemistry?" Percy snorted like it was a joke, even though it was true. This girl was different, he realized that.

And he did not want to mess it up.

"Just call her," Grover advised. "And if she doesn't answer, she's probably out partying like any normal college girl on a Saturday night." Percy was silent.

"I'm gonna ask my mom," He finally decided, which earned an appreciative laugh from Grover.

"She's gonna say the same thing as me, Percy," he reminded. "Juniper's calling, I gotta go," he said quickly. "Call her!" He reminded, and then he hung up.

Percy ran a hand through his hair after sticking it in his pocket. Lightly swinging the grocery bag filled with Kit-Kats and blue food coloring, he hopped up the steps of the subway station and into the cool fresh air of New York City.

"Shit!"

With a start, Percy jumped back away from the girl he'd just bumped into.

"Percy!" The person exclaimed in a loud voice, collecting herself much easier than Percy, who barely managed not to spill the contents of his grocery bag.

His eyes widening, Percy's only thought was 'Dammit, of course it's Annabeth.' He smiled for a second but didn't say anything, his cheeks immediately feeling warm.

Annabeth laughed breathlessly and tucked her hair away from her face. "Cliche meeting is a check," she smiled, embarrassed, and Percy blushed more.

"I'm pretty sure we got that one covered at the coffee shop yesterday," Percy blurted out.

Annabeth grinned. "We do really run into each other a lot, don't we?" She wondered aloud, slowly moving to the side and out of the way of the sidewalk, where there was still quite a bit of people walking.

"This time literally," Percy mumbled. She smirked again.

"Out shopping?" she asked him. She pulled her light jacket around her tighter, the breeze chilling. Percy almost offered her his own jacket, but then realized he didn't have one.

"Clubbing, actually," he replied jokingly, then cursed himself. Why did he always say whatever stupid fucking thing popped into his head?

Luckily, Annabeth only smiled amusedly. "How was the birthday party?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Busy," Percy shook his head, and then gestured to a park bench. He sat down next to her. "They played pin the tail on the donkey, and I was the donkey."

Annabeth let out a laugh and then cocked her head. "Is this you hinting that you're an ass?" She teased.

"Depends… you got a thing for assholes?"

"Unless I'm buying passive aggressive flowers for them, not really," Annabeth's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"What's in the bag?" Annabeth asked curiously. "Nothing illegal, I hope?"

"A recipe for the best sleepover ever," Percy explained. "Or at least for me and my little sister."

Annabeth grinned and scooted over to peer in the bag. She raised an eyebrow. "I get the kit-kats, but…" She raised her head and looked at Percy. "Blue food dye?"

"Blue food is the best food," was Percy's only explanation. He handed her a Kit-Kat. "Especially blue chocolate chip cookies."

Annabeth looked confused, but interested. "Your sister's gonna have the best birthday of her life. Too bad I'm going to the library," Annabeth munched on the candy bar as Percy opened his own.

"I would invite you, but that seems a little forward for a first date," Percy replied smoothly. He was internally happy about the library thing - that meant she _wasn't_ going off to party.

The blonde pursed her lips. "Not to mention you haven't officially asked me out yet," she pointed out, effectively turning the flirting back to Percy, who blushed.

"Only so much a guy can do." he shrugged, and Annabeth smiled.

"You're quoting me now?" She shook her head teasingly. "I'm gonna need another Kit-Kat for that." She held out her hand and Percy pretended to be offended.

"Oh, don't act like you haven't already had at least five," scoffed Annabeth, and Percy grinned. "You have the metabolism of a teenage boy, I swear."

He handed over the candy with no protest, much to the delight of Annabeth, who _really_ seemed to be enjoying the crunchy chocolate bars.

"How long have you lived in New York?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"Since I was a baby," Percy explained. "My mom raised me here," he added.

Annabeth nodded. "New York is really pretty, I love the architecture." She glanced up towards the tall buildings with shining eyes. It's almost like Percy wasn't there, but that's what made him smile.

"Is that your major?"

"At Columbia," Annabeth smiled. "I'm used to big cities since I lived in San Francisco, but…" she glanced around. "New York has a special something. It's breathtaking." Again, she was staring at awe at the brightly lit buildings and people shuffling past.

"You know what else is breathtaking?" Percy asked.

Annabeth glanced over with pursed lips, her eyes twinkling. "You're not actually using _that_ line-" she started, but Percy just grinned.

"No, not just you," he said quickly, smirking. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. "I meant the view on the top of my apartment. You can see everything," he said softly, almost to himself, and Annabeth stared at him. The mood had turned serious but romantic without either of them trying, and both of them seemed to scoot closer when a cool breeze came.

"Is your roommate okay now?" Percy questioned, trying to distract himself so he would _not_ stare at her too much. "Still pining over her boyfriend?"

Annabeth smiled. "Mostly just living vicariously through me now that I've finally found a guy I'm interested in," she said nonchalantly, taking a bite of her candy bar.

For a moment Percy was frozen, until he processed that the guy she was talking about was _him_. "That's… nice?" Percy blurted out, feeling the tips of his ears burning, but was unable to keep a grin off his face.

Annabeth smirked. "It really is," she agreed. Percy wasn't sure, but he thought she might be blushing too.

For a moment they looked at each other, not breaking eye contact. Percy held his breath. Neither of them said anything or moved or anything.

She was really really pretty.

Suddenly Annabeth stood up and laughed nervously; the first real sign of nervousness that Percy had seen out of her. "I'm sure you'll probably be wanting to head back to your sister." she gave him a small smile as he stood up as well. "And I've gotta study."

"I'll call you," Percy said, and he meant it. "For real."

Annabeth smirked, her nervousness fading. "Good, because I've been leaving hints and you still don't seem to be picking up."

Percy just grinned and took a step closer so that there was barely any space between them.

"You have chocolate on your lip," he said suddenly, making Annabeth's eyes widen in slight embarrassment. But she didn't reach up to rub it off.

"Y'know what they say about chocolate…" Percy started.

"What?" Annabeth breathed out. She licked her lip, but the smeared chocolate stain stayed.

Percy swallowed thickly and then forced a nervous laugh. "Uh, some people say that chocolate…" he cleared his throat. Her eyes were really distracting.

Had they always been that distracting?

"Chocolate is, um, the universal way to say 'let's fuck,'" Percy said quickly.

"Really?" Annabeth murmured, her eyes crinkling as she smiled slowly. "I've never heard that, but I suppose it's not something I would mind," she replied cheekily.

Percy shut his eyes tight and then opened them again slowly as his heartbeat slowly gained speed. He could swear he saw literal stars in her eyes.

"Your lip," he cleared his throat, and she raised a flirty, challenging eyebrow. "...I could kiss it off," he offered slowly. He alternated staring at her lips and at her eyes.

Annabeth's big grey eyes widened even more and she smiled again. "Not too forward for a first date?" she murmured.

"Just picking up on the hints," Percy whispered, smiling slightly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

They both smiled into the kiss at the same time as Annabeth's looped her hands around his neck. Percy felt like his brain was being short circuited. He couldn't stop smiling, which probably wasn't good for kissing, but he didn't care. There was that weird feeling he'd had whenever they brushed hands and stuff. It was cliche, but it was true.

God, what was happening to him?

"You taste like chocolate," Percy murmured after a few seconds when they broke apart.

Annabeth grinned against his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me, please?"

"Gladly."

* * *

 **A/N: YALLLL I'm back. probably not for long but um I think i wrote this last year and just FORGOT to post so uMM i just scanned it for mistakes but there are still probably a lot. but I may continue this idea? idk**

 **but if you WANT a sequel, PLEASE follow me! I don't post much but if I do, it will probably be related to this ! :)**

 **anyway peace out kiddos**

 **-Veronica**


End file.
